


Working title: Space Gays

by VentisetteStars



Series: Galaxy Gaze [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Horror, Labeled mature for some violence and swearing, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Space Opera, Spooky/comedy is probably better way to catagorize it, just want to cover my bases since all the characters are adults, there will probably be some fluff as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentisetteStars/pseuds/VentisetteStars
Summary: working summary: Space opera following 4 gay disasters as they avoid their problems and keep adding more to their list by sticking their nose into everything. There is a chaos bound warlock and he is the most tame of the group.
Series: Galaxy Gaze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014234
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. how it starts in something of a prologue blurb

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be posting here so can put in content warnings by chapter for now without it affecting my word count. Will also keep me from going through and re-editing each chapter when I go to write the next bit. 
> 
> Feel free to follow along and comment on updates~ (comments feed me) 
> 
> **General Warning:** There will be swearing and general violence treated lightly throughout. Feel free to let me know if I should include any content warnings I might have missed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny flavor of world building.

The vast stretches of space are filled with all kinds of stuff. Mostly a void with various chemical reactions and occasional fancy variation of tiny rock to big rock to bigger rock. Among all that stuff, there are things that cognitive beings split into categories and study. The categories are full of so many systems, trying to break them down would take far too long, so to cover the basis for communication between systems and sectors, there are regulations for the non-cognitive and cognitive. Each sector defines what falls into which, but generally the cognitive beings are split between two main categories of natural and artificial. Depending on the star system each carried various rights and considerations. 

In some systems, the Artificial are superior, in other, the natural. Regardless the system, generally if the cognitive being is capable of space travel, they are often not regarded in a hostile manner. Some sectors have a 'strict travel' through only policy, but those are normally marked on maps and easy to avoid for any mildly decent ship pilot. 

A lot of the time, these systems are discovered after space travel becomes commonplace for a system, but one system, in particular, they learned of the other systems before they even established on their own moons. 

They had time to prepare for their galactic debut and thus did so with flare. That system is often regarded as the Oracle’s Origin due to their discovery of Future Viewing altered many of the delicate communications between Galaxies. 

That was centuries ago that they made their debut and a ship carrying two natives of that galaxy lazed around in the main hall of a standard-sized private transport ship. The ship had been converted into mobile living quarters by another who picked the two up on a whim. She was having regrets for the first time in years picking them up. 


	2. wtf cat in space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beginning of 'Arc 1 - [be gay, did crimes]'

Violet was staring at a screen that had a blinking read light, her expression was neutral in a way that way one does before snapping. The last bit of calm barely under control.

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if you had just left it behind.”

“How dare you refer to the Captain as an 'it'.” Van peaked over their screen from the corner of the room. 

“I also refuse to call that creature captain.” 

“He is sensitive. Do you want him to lead us into the void while he is upset?”

“Oh my fucking- VAN, I swear to the nearest star, I will throw you in the airlock and launch you into space if you don’t get that thing out. Now.” Violet pointed to the cat that claimed her chair. 

Van didn’t seem concerned. “I can’t control his movements. He is Captain and therefore in charge of where he goes.”

“Vince, take care of your sibling before I kill them.”

The man, Vince, who sat at the table watching the two fight over their newest member, grinned. 

“I can’t control either of those creatures any more than you can.”

“I’m not a creature.” A pen was flung across the main deck along with the retort, only to be skillfully caught and tossed back. The returned catch didn’t go as smooth. . 

“You are feral enough to match the Captain’s deminer.”

The other in the room laughed, while she was clearly 100% tired of the lack of respect she got on her ship.

“Okay. How about this. You get that creature into a contained room, where it can’t press buttons. And I’ll think about letting you keep it-”

“Him.”

She let out a tired noise. “Fine. Him. I’ll let you keep him on those terms. No button access. You’ve got to have at least some sense that having a cat being around such delicate equipment is a terrible idea.”

“You’re expecting Van, who regularly takes advantage of the oracle’s prophecy being set in stone as an excuse to hold hands with death, to have any sort of sense?”

“I’m not that bad. Just cause the oracles saw me alive at a certain point in time some years from now, I’m not arrogantly reckless. Everything I do I take the consequences into consideration.”

“You just don’t give a shit what those consequences are.” 

“Maybe so. But you’ve got to admit. We never would’ve changed course from the 3rd moon to head to the 5th moon if it weren’t for the Captain’s quick thinking. 5th moon’s got good food. Hear it’s got some of the best fish in the system.”

“I- He didn’t plan anything! He stepped on the panel and rerouted the auto-pilot. And stop calling him that-”

“It’s his name.”

“Wha- You named him _Captain_?”

Van nodded. “Mmhmm, it’s fancy.”

“Well, I won't call him that. And no. I would not have planned that course because we were headed to the 3rd moon to get supplies because we need food and fuel. We’ll just barely make it to the 5th with what we have.”

“But we will.” Van moved about and collected the Captain from the chair where he cleaned his paw. 

“That's- Just don’t let it happen again…”

“Aye aye. This will be the last of the Captain’s direct actions. Doesn't change his name is still Captain, and this is his ship. I’ll be his second in command and relay his orders from now one.”

“Fine. Just go.” Violet sunk into her chair and started to take a look at the screens before her. She needed to make sure that they shouldn't get stranded before they reached their new destination. "And I swear, if you hack the system so the cat is the actual captain, I _will_ make good on my threats."

Van gave a little salute then hurried off with cat underarm while a screened device in the other. 

“You’ve flown with them for years now, I don’t know why they still get to you like this. More shocking you always seem to be suprised by them, too.” 

“I know. They are darling at least 30% of the time, but these 10% of the time antics, they cross the line into' I should just launch them into space so they can see how far their precious Time Prophecy gets them' zones.” 

"Thanks for holding back."


End file.
